Sweet Dreams Are Made of These...
by Charmed416
Summary: I was listening to the Marylin Manson version and thought of this twisted fanfic... the ending will leave you having your own nightmares, just like Prue does in this story!


pPrue Halliwell glanced all around. An odd green mist filled the air, making the visibility  
very low. She started to wave her hands around in an attempt to clear away the mist, but to no  
avail.  
p"Prue..." a voice called suddenly in the mist. Prue, startled, turned around in circles  
frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice. It sounded so familiar...  
p"Andy?" Prue hesitantly asked the mist. She cautiously walked around, searching for  
anything but the ever present mist. "Is that you?"  
p"Yes, Prue, take my hand," called the voice again. Prue searched even more frantically,  
letting her tears fall. She just couldn't wait to see Andy again; to hold him one more time.  
p"Andy! I can't find you! Where are you? I-I can't see anything!" Suddenly, the mist  
magikally turned to fire. Prue screamed in shock and tried to run, but the flames surrounded her,  
leaving her only a small circle of safety. "Andy!" she screamed hysterically, "Help me!"  
p"Help you?!" Andy's voice seemed to boom all around her in the mist, dripping with so much  
sarcasm and anger that it stopped Prue dead in her tracks. "Yeah, I'll help you just like you  
helped me Prue," he said bitterly. Prue started to cry.  
p"Andy! I'm so sorry! Please!" she sobbed. The fire started to slowly move in, closer and  
closer. Andy's voice started to laugh sadistically as Prue started to scream. The heat engulfed  
her- she could feel her skin start to bubble. "No! No! No..." pcenter* * * * * * * * *  
*/center  
p"No! No! No..."  
p"Prue! Wake up honey!" Piper started to shake her sister who was screaming hysterically.   
Prue suddenly sat straight up, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She looked frantically around,  
half expecting to see the green mist and/or fire,  
p"It was just a dream," Phoebe said, trying to soothe her still violently shaking sister.  
p"Oh my God, it was so real!" Prue shuddered again, just thinking of the memory.  
p"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked as she took it upon herself to tuck Prue's hair  
behind her ears. Prue shook her head.  
p"It was just a nightmare. Nothing big. Sorry to have woken you," Prue said, but was still  
breathing hard.  
p"Its ok, Prue. Don't be sorry," Phoebe responded.  
p"Come on, I think we all need a good old sister sleepover like we used to when we were  
kids," Piper suggested. Phoebe, in turn, jumped up and down on the bed like a little kid. Prue  
managed a small smile.  
p"Lets go to my room!" Phoebe squealed, "We can watch movies and eat chocolate. It'll be  
great!"  
p"Ok," Prue said and slowly got up to follow her sisters to the door. She still felt horrible, but  
she was the oldest sister and had to keep her emotions in check. 'You are strong,' she thought to  
herself, 'and strong people don't fall apart over silly dreams...' She took a deep, calming breath  
and started after her sisters. pcenter* * * * * * * * * */center  
pPrue awoke in Phoebe's room and carefully sat up, trying not to wake her sisters who were  
laying, almost protectively, along either side of her. She glanced at the clock- 2am. Prue slowly  
and carefully proceeded to get off the bed and shuffled to her room. 'I don't need to be coddled  
by my sisters,' she thought as she turned down her covers, 'It was just a bad dream. I can handle  
myself.'  
pPrue climbed back into bed and pulled the covers to her chin. She stared into the blackness  
of her room, urging herself to fall asleep. Suddenly Prue felt the edge of her bed sink down  
under the weight of some unseen person. She felt her whole body tense up and got ready to  
telekinetically throw whoever it was against the wall as hard as she could. Her eyes searched the  
dark to identify the person, but all she could make out was a dark profile of a man. As she was  
trying to scrutinize every curve of that face to see if she could recognize it, an unique smell  
washed over her, causing her heart to flutter. Only one person had that smell...  
p"Andy?"  
p"Prue..."  
p"Oh my God, what are you doing here?"  
p"I came here to show you exactly what you did to me," he spit back maliciously.  
p"What do you mean?" Prue asked, raising on her elbow. Her room flashed and magikally  
grew light. As her eyes tried to adjust tot he sudden blinding brightness, Prue kept them trained  
on Andy so that when they did come into focus, his face would be the first thing she would see.   
She couldn't wait to see him again! Her blurry vision started to subside and Prue got her first  
glimpse of Andy. His face had started to rot and he was missing one eye. He was covered with  
dirt from his gravesite and his funeral suit was eaten away. His hand, which was missing a  
finger, reached up to remove that pesky piece of rotted flesh that was hanging from his chin.   
Andy opened his mouth to speak, though thousands of maggots erupted from his mouth as he  
spoke.  
p"See?! This is what you did to me! I though you loved me Prue! How could you do this to  
me..." he kept repeating, over and over. Prue could only scream in agony and horror, throwing  
her arms wildly in front of her to hide the horrible sight. pcenter* * * * * * * * * */center  
p"Prue! Prue! Wake up!" Piper screamed as she dodged her sister's flailing arms which had  
already decked Phoebe in the side of her head. Both Phoebe and Piper and to physically restrain  
their oldest sister before she even remotely calmed down. Prue slowly opened her eyes, expecting to  
see Andy's disgustingly rotted face again, but instead found two worried sisters staring down at  
her.  
p"Sorry for waking you," Prue mumbled softly and sat up, trying to avoid the subject. She  
glanced around, confused- she was in Phoebe's room. "When did I come back in here?"  
p"What do you mean, Prue?" Phoebe asked hesitantly. She was worried. "You came in here  
when you woke up from your last nightmare," she emphasized the word 'last'.  
p"I know that," Prue said, getting annoyed, "but I snuck back into my room around two o'clo-"   
She let her voice trail off as she glanced at the clock- it was only 1:30. She put her head into her  
hands, a show of defeat not commonly seen in the Halliwell household. "What is wrong with  
me?" she seemed to ask herself. Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks over Prue's bent head.  
p"Prue, uh, what is going on?" Piper asked. Prue just shook her head in a silent reply.  
p"I took a dream interpretation course for my psyche class if you think that could help,"  
Phoebe offered, but Prue didn't answer.  
p"Prue, we can help, but only if you tell us," Piper said. She grabbed Prue  
s head and forced it up to eye level. "If you don't tell us, I think we'll have to kill you," she said  
with a smile, hoping that a joke would lighten the somber mood. Her smile vanished, however,  
as Prue looked back at her with an eery emptiness in her eyes.  
p"Just like I killed Andy?" Prue responded and went to jump up. Phoebe grabbed her before  
she could get too far.  
p"Whoa, wait just a damn minute, Prue. You are not going anywhere until you talk to us, and  
even then you aren't going anywhere until you convince us you are ok."  
p"I'm fine! I just need to get some sleep," Prue insisted.  
p"Prue, you can tell us anything! We want to help," Piper persisted. Prue closed her eyes,  
taking a deep breath. She knew she had to tell them or else she'd go crazy with these stupid  
dreams. She opened her eyes as she said, "Well, its just these dreams about Andy..." but when  
Prue glanced around, her sisters had left the room! She was so angry! 'I can't believe they just  
leave me all alone like this when I need them the most,' she thought to herself. Prue started to  
get off the bed, but stopped dead in her tracks. Andy stood in the doorway.  
p"Well, what do you expect? It seems to be common practice around this family, or at least  
with the oldest Halliwell sister, to abandon loved ones in their time of need."  
pPrue shut her eyes as tight as they could, trying to erase the image. She stumbled back to the  
bed and sat down with her eyes still closed. 'Help...' she thought.  
p"Prue! Are you listening?!"   
pPrue's heart fluttered- that wasn't Andy's voice... "Piper?" she asked, breathless.  
p"Yeah, I was just saying that you could tell us anything and then you mumbled something,  
then stopped."  
p"Oh my God, what's happening to me?" Prue cried and buried her head into Piper's shoulder.   
Phoebe looked at her with a worried face. They had never seen their sister so upset before.  
p"Prue, honey, tell us your dream. It may make you feel better," Phoebe suggested, but Prue  
sat up and shook her head.  
p"No, I can't right now," she sniffled. "All I need right now is you guys being right here with  
me." Her sisters hugged her again and soon Prue fell into a much needed, dreamless sleep.   
After they knew she was finally asleep, Phoebe and Piper voiced their concerns.  
p"I don't understand what's going on," Phoebe said.  
p"Neither do I. I've never seen her like that before."  
p"It has to be something with Andy," Phoebe suggested. Her forehead crunched up in  
thought. "Is it the anniversary of his death or something?"  
p"Uh, I don't think so," Piper responded.  
p"Then it has to be something else," Phoebe concluded. "But what?"  
p"We'll worry about it later. We can't really find anything out until Ms. Stubborn here tells us  
anyway," Piper sighed. "Let's get some sleep though, in case she wakes up again and we need to  
stay awake."  
pPhoebe and Piper snuggled close to their oldest sister, hoping it was for the rest of the  
night.pcenter* * * * * * * * * */center  
pThey awoke the next morning at around 8am. Actually, Piper woke up first and shook her  
younger sister awake.  
p"Where's Prue?" Piper asked Phoebe frantically, which woke up her sister more than shaking  
ever would.  
p"Oh no, we have to find her!" Phoebe sat up and grabbed her robe. "Prue!"  
pThey both raced around, calling her name repeatedly. As they neared the stairs, they heard,  
"What?! I'm down here! Keep it down or you'll wake the dead, and we all know we don't want  
any more of that after last night," and a laugh from their oldest sister. They joined up in the  
kitchen, nearly knocking Prue over with their bear hug.  
p"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Phoebe asked.  
p"What do you mean?" Prue responded.  
p"After last night you can't possible be in such a chipper mood," Piper added, still worried and  
not believing Prue's lack of concern. Prue smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
p"I just had a few bad dreams, that's all. No big deal."  
p"Prue, what is with you?" Phoebe started, "Last night it was definitely a big deal!"  
p"Well, not any more, ok?" Prue shot back, trying to end the topic. "Anyway, I made you both  
breakfa-"  
p"Prue, stop this excessive pride thing. You got rid of that sin a while ago! Tell us what's  
wrong!"  
p"I'll be ok! Really!" Prue shut her eyes. She didn't need this right now. "Fine," she sighed,  
"You go ahead and eat breakfast and we can talk later, ok?"  
p"No, that's bnot/b ok."   
pPrue's heart dropped to her toes and seemed to stay there. "Why isn't it Andy?"  
p"Well Prue," he began sarcastically, "My stomach has rotted away since you killed me and  
when I talk, these pesky maggots keep spilling out. So, you see, Prue, its bnot/b ok!"  
p"I'm sorry!" Prue cried.  
p"Prue, there's no need to cry," Piper said. Prue's eyes snapped open; Andy was no where to  
be seen. "We just want you to tell us what's wrong, not cry."  
pNo," Prue said frantically, finally allowing herself to loose control. "It w-was A-Andy. He  
w-was here and d-d-dead and it w-was all my f-f-fault and-"  
p"Ok, Prue, calm down. You can tell us when you calm down," Phoebe said, leading Prue  
and Piper to the living room so they could sit down. They just held their older sister until she  
stopped shaking.  
p"You ok now?" Piper asked. Prue nodded her head and took a deep breath. She started to  
speak, though her voice was still shaky.  
p"Well, um, it's just these dreams. They were, well, normal nightmares at first, but then they  
got more and more real. I-I just can't explain it. I mean, one minute you guys are here talking to  
me and the next Andy's here, all rotted away and telling me it is my fault," she babbled, crying  
uncontrollably towards the end. "I don't know if I can take it anymore!"  
p"Ok, OK, shhhh," PIper whispered, pulling Prue close. Phoebe help Prue also, finding tears  
in her eyes as well.  
p"Prue, why don't you get some sleep and I will look in my dream dictionary," Phoebe  
suggested but Prue's eyes grew wild.  
p"No! I won't; I can't go to sleep! He'll come back!"  
p"Ok, you dont have to go to sleep. I'm sorry," Phoebe said hurriedly and with a guilty look  
on her face.  
p"It's ok," Prue started, fighting for composure, "I'm ok now. I-I just needed to let it out."  
p"Yeah, well, we're still worried," PIper said and held on tight to Prue's arm so she wouldn't  
go anywhere. "Phoebe and I were trying to think last night... Is it the anniversary of his death  
sometime soon?"  
pPrue shook her head, "No, its next month. Why?"  
p"Well, there must be something that's triggering it," Phoebe stated.  
p"I hate to suggest it, let alone mention it, but do you think it's supernatural? I mean, who  
knows in this house!" Piper said hesitantly.  
p"I don't know," Prue said, "Maybe."  
p"Do you want me to go look in the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked. Prue rubbed her  
temples.  
p"I guess. I don't know."  
p"Do you want me to call Leo?" asked Piper.  
pPrue rubbed her temples again, this time only harder. She didn't want to make decisions  
right now. "Uh, I guess. If you want."  
p"Ok, then we'll go and do that. You just stay right here and don't go to sleep, ok?" Piper  
asked.  
p"Yeah, go ahead." Phoebe and Piper stood up, but stopped as Prue grabbed their hands. She  
looked up at them both with tired eyes. "Thank you."  
p"Hey, don't get all mushy on us now, Prue," Phoebe joked. "No matter how sweet you are  
will not make up for keeping us up all night!" Prue let a smile cross her lips.  
pShe said again, simply, "Thank You."  
pThey left her to sit on the couch. Prue flicked her fingers, telekinetically turning on the TV.   
She had to stay awake. She turned the channel to some infomercial station and tried to stay  
interested in the newest junk for sale. She curled under the knitted blanket, half watching the  
television and half listening to her sisters bustling about, looking for ways to help her. Prue felt  
guilty for not being strong and able enough to handle it and help in the search- but she knew she  
couldn't be and that scared her.  
pPrue thought for a bit more, finally deciding that she did need to go to sleep. 'Piper and  
Phoebe are right here,' she thought, 'I'll just tell them to wake me up if the dreams start again.'  
p"Piper! Phoebe! Can you come here?!" Prue yelled as she tried to get comfortable on the  
couch.  
p"What?! What's wrong?!" Phoebe asked, frantic.  
p"Nothing," Prue yawned. "I just really need to get some sleep and I was wondering if you  
guys could just stick around in case the dreams start again."  
p"Sure honey," Phoebe gave her sister a kiss on her forehead. "It's just me right now, though-  
Piper made Leo take her up 'there' , demanding to talk with the elders about what they can do to  
help you. We think it is definitely supernatural."  
p"Oh, well, that's a relief," Prue said, then, perplexed, added, "I think." Phoebe smiled and  
tucked the blanket around Prue.  
p"I am going in the kitchen to do my final psyche paper, but don't worry- I'll be looking in the  
BOS too to find something to help you," Phoebe said and gave Prue one more kiss. She started  
to walk away, but Prue stopped her.  
p"Thanks Pheebs!" Phoebe just blew Prue another kiss and disappeared into the kitchen.  
pPrue had just closed her eyes when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called- she didn't want  
Phoebe to have to do anything more than she was already. Prue rolled off the couch and walked  
over to the door. She was about 10 feet from it when the doorbell rang again. 'That's annoying,'  
she thought. It rang a third time. Now, Prue was getting pissed. "Hold on! I'm coming!"   
pFinally, she got to the door. She was ready to fling it open and tell whoever it was off, but  
the door slowly opened as she reached out her hand to the knob.  
p"Hello Prue," came the now all too familiar voice or her dreams. Prue started to stumble  
back even before the door was fully opened and she saw him.  
p"W-what do you want Andy?" she pleaded. The door had fully opened, revealing Andy who  
was as 'rotten' as he was before.  
p"I want to do to you exactly what you did to me Prue, but more slowly..." Andy sneered.   
Prue automatically felt something tingle on her left arm. She looked down and almost threw up-  
it was a single maggot.  
pPrue screamed and tried to shake it off. Andy just watched with amusement and laughed  
maliciously. Prue, with a sudden burst of confidence, grabbed the maggot, threw it to the  
ground, and walked over tot he door. "Leave me alone Andy," she demanded, though her voice  
still wavered just a tad. Andy stopped laughing as Prue started at him straight in his face. This  
was her chance to say all she wad wanted to before he died.  
p"Andy, I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could have done to change your death. It took me  
so long to figure that out, but I finally have. Part of it can be accredited to the fact that you came  
to me in a good dream, remember, and said that it wasn't my falt!"  
p"Prue? Are you ok in there? You need to be tucked in again?" Prue heard Phoebe yell. She  
knew time was running short before she would wake up. She had to hurry!  
p"Let's make a promise right now Andy," Prue began, still staring him right in the eye. She  
could feel her body growing heavier and heavier as she started to wake up. "I promise to move  
on if you do." She waited impatiently for an answer, knowing time was running out. Suddenly  
the rotted corpse if Andy transformed into an equally hideous demon. It screamed in agony as it  
eruptted into flames and green mist. Prue, with a wary smile on her face, allowed herself to  
waken, finding herself still on the couch.  
p"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't get in here sooner to wake you up!" Phoebe apologized profusely.   
Prue just waved her off and gave her a huge hug.  
p"It's ok. I think its over," Prue smiled.   
pPrue started to fill Phoebe in all about her dreams and her demonic dream ass kicking.   
Slowly, not noticeably at first, Prue's vision blurred. When it cleared, Prue was in her room. It  
was pitch black. She sat up, shook her head, and turned on the light.  
p"What a weird dream..." she shrugged and tried to go back to sleep, knowing she would  
eventually forget it by morning. What she didn't notice, however, was the small amount of green  
mist sneaking under her door and traveling to Piper's room........  
pcenterThe End... or is it?/centerbrbr 


End file.
